


Under the Stars

by Illuminahsti



Category: The Kingston Cycle, Witchmark - The Kingston Cycle
Genre: M/M, huntsong, i did it!!!!, sappy kisses, the very first fic!!!!, witchmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuminahsti/pseuds/Illuminahsti
Summary: Tristan and Miles take a moment away from an Amaranthine party.





	Under the Stars

Tristan finds Miles out on a balcony, watching the gardens. The night is clear, and stars cross the sky in a spectacular stream of indigo and magenta. Miles clutches a wine glass in his hands, but he lowers it as Tristan approaches.

Tristan isn’t sure who dressed him, but he’s sure Miles didn’t pick his clothes himself. His vest is covered entirely in embroidered flowers and leaves, and two silver doves meet right over his breastbone. His shirt is dove grey with full silk sleeves and deep cuffs studded with silver buttons.

“You’re missed inside,” Tristan says as he takes Miles free hand in his.

Miles just sighs.

“Too many people?”

“Something like that.”

Tristan lifts Miles chin so their eyes meet. “Miles Singer, are you being _shy_?”

“You’d be uncomfortable too, if a lot of powerful and beautiful strangers suddenly all wanted to talk to you at once.” Miles’ lips press together the way they always do when he is trying to hold in a complaint, and Tristan smiles fondly.

“Miles, you’re a hero, you have more than a dozen witchmarks, you seduced an amaranthine, and you are _very handsome._ Of course they want to talk to you; you’re a guest of honor.” Tristan is gratified to see a faint flush on Miles’ cheeks.

“I’m a human. A curiosity,” he protests. “And don’t try to flatter me, I’m surrounded by beings known for their beauty, and I know what I look like.”

Tristan knows that Miles isn’t really complaining about his appearance, but he still takes the opportunity to compliment him.

“As an immortal being known for my beauty, I can assure you that I am an expert on handsome men. I must insist that you are one of them.”

Miles’ eyes crinkle up into a smile. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to argue with you.”

He presses his lips to Miles’ temple and then to his lips, softly and slowly.

“Are you ready to go back to the party?” he asks against Miles lips.

He can feel Miles’ smile. “Definitely not. Kiss me again.”

Tristan kisses him does, because they are alone under the stars, and because Miles is beautiful, and because he can.


End file.
